


【带卡】行疫

by ShinjiNaoshima



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiNaoshima/pseuds/ShinjiNaoshima
Summary: 短文 HE。标题瞎起的，文章也没有质量。重灾区的朋友发热五天终于退烧了。感谢上苍，回报社会。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	【带卡】行疫

我和 K 的关系有点难说。

我们在社交软件上相识，距离很近。认识当晚在小区楼下吃了顿简餐，然后就睡了。他活很好，人也干净利落。我没有家，二十多岁的年纪难免寂寞。就这样一来二去，两个人也算有了固定联系。

时间持续了半年多，我们多少也开始熟悉。那时社会上已有了些风声，但谁也没太过在意。收到短信后，我一如既往去楼下车站接人。K 下了公交，看我晚上十点多还站在寒风里等他，先是怔了怔，随后弯着眉毛笑了一下，笑得很好看。我问他笑什么。他摇摇头，没有给出答案。我开始往家走，却始终不见人跟上来。见他在背后傻傻地站了好久，我问他为什么不肯挪步。K 望着我，突然说，今晚我不太想做了，可以么。我转过身，鬼使神差的，说了句可以。来都来了，就当我陪你说说话吧。

那晚他依然留宿了，什么都没有发生，我抱着他睡了一夜。第二日早上送他上班，才晓得他工作地点是在医院。K 与我道别，我出了停车场，心中不知为何有些五味杂陈。我摸着那台电话，心想或许是因为昨天没做聊了一晚，有些东西多少不一样了。看着他走向大门的时候，我突然摇下车窗，喊了他的名字，告诉他以后有什么麻烦的地方，可以随时找我帮忙。他没有答应或拒绝，只是嘴角上扬招了招手，便转身向医院走去。

随后的半个月时间，再也没有跟我联系。直到三周之前，早上还没醒便接到了他的电话。当时我还在床上，拿起手机意识模糊。他没有讲别的，开门见山问我能否开车送他上班。

那时新闻已经满天飞了。窗户纸被捅破，民众开始恐慌，火之国上下鸡飞狗跳。我想到他的单位，兴许是车都停了找不到公交，实在没办法才给我打的电话。我思索了两秒，觉得风险蛮重，却还是硬撑下来，叫他报了地址，十分钟后，准时出现在了他家楼下。

我没想到他与我住得那么近。一直以来，我都觉得他那副净扮模样遥不可及，却没想到我们中间的距离，其实只有几步之远。他上了副驾，整个人显得干瘪而疲惫。看到我的时候瞳孔一缩，问我为什么没有戴口罩。我觉得这么紧张有些神经质，说没那么严重。K 却突然显得很激动，劈头盖脸把我训了一顿，完全不顾及我们只不过是普通炮友，原本没有这样大的情面可以在免费搭车时还随便骂人。我安静地听着，看在新闻的面子上，顾及他的辛苦，没有置气。等他说完的时候解释道，我是要戴的，只不过没有买到。他立马从包里掏出三个塞进我的衣兜，然后把脸上的那个摘下来，胡乱地套到我头上。那个口罩很硬，橡皮筋也紧，戴着并不舒服。我问他现在物资那么紧缺，把东西给我了你用什么。他说没关系，医院会发，说着掏出一个折旧的软塌塌的医用口罩护在了脸上。

我转过头，发动了汽车，没再和他犟嘴。一路无话。我老实地戴着从 K 脸上摘下的口罩，密闭性很好，呼吸间全是他未散的气息。我在红灯时用余光向右瞥去，脸上蓝色的短布，第一次让我瞥见些许他作为一名医生上岗时的样子。内心的怨忿逐渐消去，变得柔软。在踏入停车场减速带的时候，昨晚聊天的场景突然略过脑海，我想我应该在此时多和他说两句话，或者起码，问一下他真实的名字。但是我没能来得及。他走得很快很急。在推开车门的那一刻，我下意识拉住了他的手。我晓得他很忙，前方有千千万万的病患等着他。而我在那一刻嘴笨了。在他给我最后的奢侈的十秒钟里，千言万语绕在嘴边，却只挤出一声，多多保重。

局势就在那一天急转直下。我在回家的路上当场接到老板电话，全员回家隔离。而我这才意识到事情严重，却已无法回头，只能在卧室方寸间的床铺上一遍遍地刷着手机更新，企图能看到与他相关的消息。我给 K 发短信，跟他说你下班了告诉我，我去接你。可一整天都没有收到回复。到了晚上，我开始打电话。没通之后，又打了第二第三个。我们本是陌路，但在那一瞬间，却无端生出了许多牵挂。我是个从小无牵绊的孤儿，本没有多少人情上的烦忧。而 K 便宛如那根细线，让我第一次感觉到和这个世界的连接。人有了软肋便容易变得脆弱。以前看到那些为身边父母、爱人、儿郎而焦心愤怒言论过激胡乱扣锅总会感慨人性，而现在看来，我与他们并没有什么不同。

同千千万万的人一样，那天晚上我并没有睡着。我刷到了过多的坏消息。早上六点天光刚亮。我握着手机，强睁着肿眼，抱着最后一丝希望给他发了一条短信。而在我醒来时，依旧没有回音。

我不知道他的名字，也不晓得科室，没法打听。就这样浑浑噩噩地过了几天，期间我戴着 K 临走时送的口罩，去超市买了两次菜，却始终没有吃饭的胃口，像是在房里守着一个不存在的人。直到有人用他的电话打进来，把我叫到病房。我套着防护服，隔着厚厚的玻璃望着他的样子。玻璃很小，又是逆光，他的模样我看不真切，K 在里面，也看不到我被紧紧罩着的脸。我攥着对讲机，问他当时为什么要把口罩给我，是不是傻。他却依旧如之前那样不喜欢讲话，只是做着手势，在里面搞了半天，在纸板上写了几个字，“不要担心”。看见他笑，我本该骂回去。我都不认识你，担心你妈逼。可话到嘴边，刚要开口，眼眶就酸了。护士告诉我探视时间已到，可我不愿意动弹。我想我可能真的是上辈子倒了血霉。在别人来拉的前一秒，我突然不过脑子地说了一句：“如果你能成功出来，和我在一起吧，我接你回家。” K 眼神一颤。我却并没来得及看到他过多的表情，便被人匆匆请了出去。

委屈的情绪憋了一路。回家之后，我大哭了一场。我憎恨这个世界，憎恨这个国家，憎恨狗屁木叶。我毫无理智地发泄，喝光了冰箱里的啤酒，没理老板发来的远程工作邮件，和着衣服在床上抱被子睡了一晚。我的体征一切正常。在医院检查情况时，我都会赶在对方挂电话前查问 K 的情况。只可惜医务处每次值班的人员不同，对于院里隔离医师的状况，也并不都十分清楚。我遵医嘱扔了那片他唯一留给我的口罩、洗了床单，消灭了所有他与我待过的痕迹。最后留我一个人，像拽着根无端的细线，独自在房里苦苦撑着。新闻里每天都有医生治愈或病重，手机却始终没有他的消息。尽管一切走上正轨、天气也逐渐转暖，在这难得的假期里，我却觉得度日如年。

今日复工。我三周来第一次在下午两点前起床。把蓄长的胡子刮掉，口罩戴好，我一如出事之前准备出门上班。上车之前，我特地去 K 的家门口看了一圈。我不是个准时的人，不管是上班还是说情话，似乎总是慢了一拍。我没有理老板催迟到的短信，破罐破摔地在那里流连了很久。想在这个全员隔离避之无不及的时代，连至亲都要扯开连接。可尽管他差点害我染病，但我还像个傻子一样，站在门口对他念念不忘。我想如果再来一次，我还愿意让他把口罩箍到我头上，我想念有他味道的一呼一吸。今年是个暖冬，木叶樱花会开得很早。在我们常碰头的车站道路两侧就都是樱花树。我有点奢望到时候能在路灯下伴着满天粉色花雨，等着他加班回来一起回家。

我手挨着门，最终还是放了下来。日子总要过。我拎着包，两三步跳着走下楼梯。没等开车门，就听见手机电话催命般地响了起来。我摁了接听，音量调小，便开车听老爷子骂了半小时。木叶开始上班的企业不多，主干道通畅。我对着红绿灯发呆，听着他嘴巴跟相声似的每次都不带重样，突然想看他还有什么新鲜词汇，便点开了短信收件箱。

我没有找到他的消息，却忽然感到一阵心安。就像去年枯草野火寒冬过后总会重发新芽。连日阴霾也不算可怕。毕竟冬日过半，相信不久之后，春天也不会远了。

_“三天之后，接我回家。”_

我又看了一眼收件箱，关掉屏幕，向前驰去。

今天也要好好干活。以后的日子，可有一阵好忙了。

**Fin**


End file.
